Watson-App!
by mk94
Summary: Rated M for language and smut! Well, how about an App to play and pleasure John? Sherlock seems to like it...
1. Level 1

**Sry for writing so less lately. This one is just some crap I had to band from my mind... after my exams I hope to continue my other stories and finish some of them. But, ok. Have fun and maybe review if you like.**

* * *

**Watson-App….**

„Hey, I'm home…"

„Hmmmmm….."

„Still thinking?"

„Hmmmmm….."

John watched his flat mate on the couch in his thinking pose and walked to the kitchen. He didn't notice his gaze following him as he put the groceries away. Sherlock took his mobile phone out as it vibrated. A message? A case? He looked at the message to find a strange app blinking directly at him. "Hmmmm…." He answered to the next boring question the short blond asked. One click on the blinking app and he was greeted by a pink cloud with a cute little cupid sitting on it. Before he was about to delete this ridicules thing, the word "Watson-App!" popped up on the cloud witch the cupid figure winking at him. "Watson-App?"

"Did you say something?" came from the kitchen. "Hmmmmmbored…" Sherlock answered to stop John from asking further and started to read the introduction.

_The Watson-App! To pleasure your Watson! Have fun by answering the questions and achieve new levels, items and points!_

Sherlock glared at the screen, that 'Game' is killing intelligent just by looking at it. Before he was about to delete it again, he was interrupted by the first level which said _"Try it!"_ Suddenly a cute miniature of his flat mate could be seen which was asking the first question.

_I'm about to bring you tea…_MiniJohn, Sherlock called him, asked shyly…_what do you do?_

Sherlock saw four answers popping up.

_1\. Give you a kiss._

_2\. Ignore you completely._

_3\. Say "Thank you"_

_4\. Squeeze your but just to make you blush._

The bored detective blinked. What kind of answers are these? He looked back to the kitchen, where his flat mate is making them tea. Glancing at the cute MiniJohn, Sherlock chose the last answer. 'Just as an experiment…' he thought simply. Suddenly the sound of breaking porcelain could be heard with a shocking shout from John. Again, Sherlock looked over to John to find him standing on his way to him but turned to the kitchen in some kind of fighting-pose. The teacups he was holding lay broken along the floor. "You are shocked." He spoke up, making John turn towards him. His face was shining brightly red and he rubbed his butt nervously, "m-maybe…caught off guard…I'll clean that up and making new one…" with that, he quickly left into the kitchen.

What was that? John was just bringing them tea, when suddenly he felt a hand rudely grabbing his butt. He let the tea fall to punch the intruder right in the face, just to see no one stand there. "I just was imagining things….yeah, I didn't get enough sleep and didn't get laid for a while. That must be the reason, right!" John excused that happening nervously. He took the broom to clean his mess when sudden he felt lips on his neck and arms around his body.

Sherlock saw the next question MiniJohn was asking. _Oh no! I broke the dishes! Will you know punish me…?_ MiniJohn was, just like the real John, blushing furiously. Sherlock already realized something. By the time he answered the first question, John flips out. Then he rubbed his butt, the connection is obviously. But, to make absolutely sure, he went over to his seat to get a better look on his friend and observed when he answered the second question.

_1\. Oh yeah, you were a naughty boy…_

_2\. Hug you from behind and give you a kiss._

_3\. Pushing you on the dish and…._

Sherlock didn't need to read further and pushed 2. There is no way he is hurting John. He looked up to see John with the broom and suddenly stiffing. Slowly he turned around and panicked again. "What the bloody hell?" John walked over to Sherlock, "I know that this question may even insult you or your intelligent or whatever…but…could there be-"

"-The possibility an existing ghost is living in this flat and is sexually molesting you?" Sherlock finished his ridicules question. John blushed darker but nodded. Why deny it? Sherlock already deduce him. "I would appreciate to explain you in around 43 ways why ghosts can't exist but that is probably not what you want to hear. So, no. There is no ghost in our flat." John sighed in defeat. "So I'm just imagining things, right?" Sherlock didn't answered and read the next question from MiniJohn, who was looking all red and teary. _Please! Stop teasing me! What are you doing to me?_

_1\. Bite your neck to make you moan._

_2\. Whispering sweet things to your ear._

_3\. Kiss you sweetly._

_4\. Squeeze you butt again._

Ok, now Sherlock had to decide. John stood right in front of him. What did he want?

…1.

John's hands snapped up to his neck and mouth. He glanced shocked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back at him. "I'm….I'm going to my room, please clean the mess up o-Okay~! I'm leaving now…" he stuttered when he felt another bite on his neck which made him moan again. What the hell is going on?!

Sherlock's Phone vibrated. _Congratulation! You reached level 2! You earned… 25 points! You earned… Bedroom!_

With that a picture of a little bedroom appeared with MiniJohn in it.

_Want to continue?_ MiniJohn asked sweetly. Sherlock glanced at the broken porcelain and back to the little figure. _Yes._


	2. Level 2

**I hope this chapter won't be confusing! Have fun and review if you like!  
**

John was pacing in his room. Scratching his neck and rubbing his lips with his sleeve. Finally these sensations were gone. He walked over to the mirror. "Ok, John. Keep calm. Something strange is happening, but don't stress out. Just keep calm…." He said, closing his eyes.

"_Just relax…"_ a familiar deep voice whispered in his ear. His eyes snapped open. His saw only his reflection. But wasn't there…?

"Sherlock?" he asked nervously.

* * *

_I'm so confused right now! _MiniJohn whined. Sherlock watched the little figure walking right to left and back to right on the bedroom-background. MiniJohn's face is completely red and his eyes hidden in his tiny hands. _I liked it but it's strange! What should I do?_

_1\. We should talk._

_2\. Accept my kiss._

_3\. "Just relax."_

_4\. Hug me._

Sherlock couldn't stop himself and chose answer 3. He imagined how he would say it to his flat-mate. How would he react? Well, MiniJohn started to stutter and hugging himself, shyly avoiding eye contact. Is that possible for a digital creature?_ "I-If you say so….but please, be gentle…" _

Sherlock gasped as MiniJohn took of his clothes. "Stop that!" he demanded. He quickly turned off the game, when he saw the figure in just its red pants. Not knowing what he did anyway, he threw it at the window. The window, which John opened earlier the day. Sherlock just threw his phone out the window. His eyes widened by the realization. "Damn!" He ran out their flat, towards their entrance.

He ran out, calculating where his phone must have landed by how much strength he used in his throw and from what position it happened. He found it in a street bin. John would have complimented it. His calculation **and** his throw itself. 'Throw something out the window into a street bin. Obviously something only Sherlock Holmes could do.' He would say, Sherlock was sure. He ignored the strange looks of passengers as he fished his phone out of the garbage. When he returned in their flat, he saw John in pyjamas, standing by the window. The ex-soldier closed the window, looking at the conculting detective in awe. "Throw a phone out the window into a street bin. Obviously something only Sherlock Holmes could do." He said, making Sherlock smirk a little.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Throw your phone out the window?"

Sherlock didn't answer and just left the living room. John simply shook his head, thinking that is just something Sherlock would do because…he's Sherlock. "Well, I'm heading to bed now. Good night." John yawned, stretched his arms over his head. Sherlock didn't reply when he watched John walked pass his bedroom, stretching and revealing a hint of red. He quickly looked back at his phone on his desk. When he heard the door shut in John's room, he took it and opened the game. Obviously it was saved when Sherlock turned it off. He cleared his throat before he started to read the next question from Mini-Red-Pants-John. He felt quite alarmed by the little figure's appearance. But his curiosity took the better of him. MiniJohn smiled shyly._ What should we do first?_

* * *

John was half asleep when he felt that unknown existence again. "Oh no…" he murmured but sighed when warms spread over his back. He felt like spooning with someone. "Don't worry, John," he slurred to himself, "you're just stressed. You must be already sleeping. Right, nothing is real." But it was not easy to believe his own lie when kisses were placed along his neck and hands stroking gently his skin under his shirt. He gasped by the bite on his neck. "Just a dream, John…" he moaned, "just a _**wet**_ dream…"

* * *

If someone ever would say that Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, is blushing, Sherlock would have deduced the shit out of this person. No, he's not blushing. His face is only red because he is thinking very much and highly concentrating. The questions he is answering on his phone have to be correct right? He chose _spooning_ over_ handcuffs_ and chose _kissing with touching_ over _blow job._

_I like where this is going, Sherlock…_MiniJohn moaned. Yes, it moaned. Sherlock was in his bedroom, walking around while playing this game. He almost let his phone fall when he heard a moan above his room.

_1\. Bite your neck teasingly._

_2\. Straddle your hips._

_3\. Tickle your ear._

_4\. Stroke your thighs._

These questions are making him really thinking. That's why his face seemed to be red which could be misunderstood as blushing. What he obviously is not doing.

"1"

_Now stop teasing me and touch me already!_ MiniJohn complained. The figure looked like it is panting and blushed with heated, but still cute, eyes.

_1\. Touch you._

_2\. "You have to wait~"_

_3\. Lick you behind your ear._

_4\. Kiss you tenderly._

Sherlock glanced out the window. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and chose his answer.

* * *

John was a panting mess.

"Now stop teasing me and touch me already! Stupid ghost…" He didn't dare to open his eyes to these strange sensations. He couldn't deal with the fact that he is actually alone in his room. He felt something soft touching his lips and it took him few seconds before he managed to respond to this air-kiss. John pressed his thighs together as he felt something touching him between his legs. This was followed by kisses on his neck to chest, which was followed by straddling his thighs till he was moaning loudly by this feeling of a hand stroking his cock.

* * *

"N-No more!" Sherlock heard. He was crouched in his bed, phone tightly in his hands. "I can't take it any longer!"

_I'm going to come!_ MiniJohn moaned.

_1\. Stop everything and stretch you._

_2\. Kiss you, teasing you a bit more._

_3\. Let you release._

_4\. "I love you"_

Sherlock stared at his options. "Are you serious?" he growled angrily. He ruffled his hair, rereading his options.

"Don't you see I'm begging already?!" He heard John crying angrily. Quickly, he pushed 3.

_Huf! What a night! I'm feeling cold right now. I want to cuddle!_ MiniJohn panted tiredly.

_1\. I don't like cuddling._

_2\. Come, let's cuddle!_

Sherlock chose the second answer. That is the least he could do for John-

"Sherlock! Move!" John burst in. Sherlock hid his phone under the covers, watching his flat-mate marching over, climbing into his bed and hugging him around his neck, cuddling closer.

"John, wha-"

"Don't ask! Just hold me!" John demanded. So Sherlock did. When John was asleep, Sherlock took out his phone.

_Congratulation! You reached level three! You earned… 65 points! You earned… Cat ears!_

Sherlock looked at the picture of cat ears. He the noticed, in the left corner below, a little door. He tapped it and he could see the background of the living room and from John's bedroom. "How detailed…" Sherlock murmured. But there were also few other backgrounds, but instead of colours, they were dark and grey. He tipped on the next room. _Crime scene! Available by at least 100 points!_

_Want to continue?_

Sherlock looked over to John, who was snoring lightly.

_No._

He saved the game, ended it, and put his phone away.

"Not yet."


	3. Level 3

**Well, before you read this, you should know that I never EVER wrote smut. I normally only point perveted things out or something like that. I tried my best!****Also, I totally don't know how Sherlock liked his tea. Weather I forgot(very likely) or it wasn't mentioned(what I doubt). So just so you know!**

**Enjoy and review!**

„Hey Watson!" a Police man called John. He and the Consulting detective were on the crime scene where some guy got killed with three shots. Sherlock was tipping on his phone, maybe searching for clues. John turned to the other man, who ran up to the doctor. "Remember the bet we had?" he asked. John frowned, "don't tell me…"

"Yup! You lost! That girl we saw was indeed a cross dresser! I told you 'she' was actually a 'he', I told you!"

"Damn…I was so sure about her- I mean him" John groaned. "Ok what do you want? What should I wear?" John sighed defeated. The police man smirked. "I actually thought about a dress. You know? Because of our bet… but I couldn't find one which could fit. So here you got your price!"

…

'Just do it already!' Sherlock thought, his thumb above the pictures of the cat ears. That game is crazy. Here he has some acceptable murder just in front of him and he wants to play that stupid game? Well, that game is strangely realistic. That's why he wanted to try those cat ears. What would happen? Finally, he tapped the cat ears. He heard some people laughed around him. Confused he looks over to his partner and froze. A lightly annoyed John walked over to him, blond cat ears poking out of his head. "John…what-"

"I lost a bet. Don't ask any further."

Sherlock couldn't stop looking at this adorable sight. "What?" John snapped annoyed. The other police men around them started to laugh when their popular consulting detective hold up his phone to shot a picture of doctor kitty. "Stop that, Sherlock!" The doctor shouted angrily, blushing lightly as he pushed the phone away from him. "Tell us about that corps here!"

"Right…right…well, as it can be easily seen when Anderson would at least tried to-"

"Hey!"

But Sherlock rambled on ignoring the man's growl, ignoring the police sighs and even John's compliments when he finished the case within two minutes while all the time watching his friend's cat ears. "I know I look ridicules, stop staring at me," John snaps weakly, blushing under the detective's stare, walking back home.

* * *

Soon as they entered their home, Sherlock put his coat and scarf away sitting on his chair with his phone. "John, please make some tea, thank you."

John huffed lightly annoyed but did anyway. Sherlock opened Watson-App and looked at the levels. He started level one.

Answer 4.

John felt his ass being grabbed. He almost let the teacup fall. "Not again…" he whined helplessly, finding no one around him but feeling the perverted hands nonetheless. _"Don't be like that…"_ He heard a whispering voice in his ear. His head snapped up, glancing over to his flat mate who was just in time looking back to his phone. "What did you said?"

Sherlock ignored him. "Sherlock, you said something?" He tried again. This time, the man looked up looking quite annoying. "Don't you see that I'm busy? I'm trying to-"John already waved his hand to stop the rambling and went back to the tea. Just to felt hands roaming over his hips and crotch. "Holy sh…." He moaned loud. He stiffed, looking over at his flat mate who was watching him with wide eyes. He blushed furiously.

"Uh-Uhmm…I-I mean holy shit, I forgot the sugar! Sherlock's tea without sugar is just wroOONG!" he moaned again as he felt the hands down there. His grip on the table tight. The grip on his ass now, too. "Oh man…" he sighed. John saw the other entering the kitchen and quickly sat down, hiding his growing hard on. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Well, I just want my tea. Besides, I'm heading to bed now."

"Ok, goOOOood-go-goodnight…" John said, moaning again. Those invisible hands had no shame, hadn't they? And Sherlock's smirk is not helping at all!

"_Oh no…d-don't!"_ MiniJohn whined, blushing. "_We're in the kitchen!"_

1\. Then your room?

2\. Then my room?

3\. Gently hug.

4\. Don't be like that.

When Sherlock chose the last answer he wasn't expecting John to answer it! He had to keep untouched as if he had nothing to do with John's incidents, which was not that easy as first expected. Sherlock didn't know what to think of that. When he chose vocal answers, John hears his voice? As John asked him again, he simply acts annoyed and gave him the magical words "-I'm busy, I'm trying to…" Sherlock noticed it a long time before that by these words, John stops listening. Only if it was work-related he had his full attention.

Now that John didn't look at him anymore and he read the next text. _"I guess you're right…but…" _while mumbling that, MiniJohn was waving his butt around. Very tempting, actually, really teasing.

1\. Touch you below your belt.

2\. Bit your neck.

3\. Carry you to my room.

4\. Massaging you.

When Sherlock chose his answer he was surprised and also very pleased be the doctor's reaction. He watched his doctor blushing, trying to get out of this embarrassment. John was trying to hold himself upright, calming himself down. Sherlock was shocked himself, to enjoy watching John very aroused. The consulting detective walked into the kitchen, amused when his flat mate quickly sat down to hide his starting erection. "Is something wrong?" he was asked and answered as if he knew nothing about the doctor's little problem. But still, he couldn't hide his smirk at the feeling that he is the cause of this. Instead of leaving the kitchen like he said, he just leaned on the counter and was tipping the next answer.

"_It feels good~ Please…more!"_ MiniJohn begged, all flushed and blushing and moaning. He looked at the original John. He was avoiding eye contact and glared at his own tea. Also he was furious blushing.

1\. Kiss your lips.

2\. Touch your nipples.

3\. Bite your ear gently.

4\. Grope your crotch harder.

Sherlock hid his smile as he chose his wish-Answer! As he chose his answer…

John meowed. Loud. How could it happen? Sherlock-bloody-Holmes didn't thought about to leave him alone. The doctor was sure that his flat mate knew about his…problem. Still he didn't make any move to give any privacy. And now of all times he just had to meow. This ghost is a really perverted asshole! He sunk his head down to the desk, not daring to look at the other. There he felt the touches between his legs, he gasped and shuddered.

"We have a shouter here, right?"

He snapped his eyes to the other man who was still busy with his damn phone. "What was that?" he growled, his arousal clear in his voice. Sherlock glanced up, a questioning look. "What was what?" he asked back. John suppressed another groan before he replied with a weak glare, shivering lightly. "You just asked if I am a shouter, Sherlock!"

Sherlock just watched him silently. After this heated silence, Sherlock asked with that damn low voice, "Are you?"

John slammed his fist on the desk while screaming, "YES! YES! Now you know it!" The doctor shivered heavily, panting, blushing. He hoped with all his heart that Sherlock didn't notice him orgasm while he was yelling at him. "I'm taking a shower…" he crocked out and quickly left the kitchen. John didn't notice his flat mate blushing as well.

Sherlock had to admit. He was quite aroused. Not much. But still, quite. To see John H. Watson like this…was surprisingly not disturbing. His phone vibrated.

_Congratulation! You earned…85 points!  
Cat ears…15+ points!  
You earned…Crime Scene!_

With that the picture of said Crime Scene appeared now. Sherlock thought back of his actions. Was it selfish to molest his flat mate to get the Crime Scene? He realized it was a stupid question and quickly went to bed. There he spent his time remembering his doctor in such…ways….with cat ears...


	4. Level 4: Problem with Anderson

**Sorry for the VERY long wait and I'm happy that you maybe still stick around with me. I hope you enjoy my story and I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter. Read and review if you like  
;)**

It had been weeks now and Anderson felt like losing his mind! Everytime when Sherlock is entering a crime scene, he is insulting him and always staring at this damn phone of is! Not even properly paying attention at the scene in front of him!

"There is something on his phone…" he mumbled once to Donovan, but she just shrugged it off as Sherlock's typical freaky self. But it couldn't be. Anderson himself noticed it the first week were John lost that bet and wore these cat ears. After another weak, the man could swear that the doctor was having a sudden erection. Of course he didn't show that he noticed, not everyone is like that idiot consulting detective and embarrass other people.

But Anderson was sure that Sherlock was the cause of this. He was tipping like always on his phone and watched curiously when John gasped and stiffened. Anderson was watching a while, John looking around and flinching as he watched Anderson watching him. "Hehe…" he chuckled nervously, quickly straightening up and walking away from the corpse and jumping lightly as if something hit his butt. That only had made the doctor leave the crime scene even faster with bright flushing face.

Since then he watched them more often. Obviously, there is something very mysterious about that detective's phone. There just must be, otherwise, Sherlock would have noticed weeks ago that Anderson is watching them.

And then, the moment came where he found the answer.

The yard just finished their last case and Sherlock and his partner were still lingering around the building. Sherlock was tipping on his damn phone again but quickly let it disappear in his pocket of his coat when John appeared. Anderson watched them talking, the doctor having a light embarrassed blush again. Sherlock's tipping must be the cause of course. Then Greg appeared, said something to them and they both followed his boss out the room.

Anderson stared at the phone which fell on the floor when Sherlock passed by. His pocket must have a hole. Anderson made sure that Sherlock had left the room when he quickly made his move on it. He picked it up and tipped it on. Password.

"Shit…" Anderson muttered. He sat back on his desk and thought.

…Freak?

_**Wrong**_

…Asshole?

_**Wrong**_

…Heartless?

_**Wrong**_

Hmm...The Woman?

_**Wrong**_

…John?

_**Wrong**_

Anderson sighed. He watched a woman with a girl walking past them. In the distance he heard the girl talking to an officer about her lost kitty.

Wait! Anderson remembered John talking about something like a pet from Sherlock….

Redbart?

_**Wrong**_

Readbart?

_**Wrong**_

…Redbeard?

Anderson screamed in victory, even jumping up in the air. He didn't care that everyone was watching him weirdly, he finally smarted out that freak of an detective!

He sat back in his chair and checking out Sherlock's stuff.

"Watson-App?"

He opened the app and stared at the tiny cute MiniJohn smiling up at him. Yes, a miniature of John Watson. Obviously, with the smile and the blond hair and the jumper.

Anderson saw beside the MiniJohn nice blue writings.

_Points: 1.576_

_Levels_

Anderson opened the levels and saw that apparently, Sherlock was quite busy. "Level 24?"

The brunette started the level. "I think he won't mind me playing it," he smirked at this.

…

John watched his friend following Lestrade. He sighed and made his way home.

"Hmm…" he hummed. Today was quiet. Many weeks ago, this perverted ghost of Bakerstreet was molesting him with gropes and touches and kisses on necks and gropes and Sherlock's voice-

John blushed at that. Sherlock's voice really crawled into someone's skin.

But still, the doctor noticed the peace, no groping, touching, whispering in the most inappropriate places. He sighed relieved. Maybe the ghost finally got bored at left him alone.

…

Greg watched Sherlock stopping suddenly. "Come on Sherlock, I know I should have told you about Mycroft but-"

"Where is my phone?" he interrupted and both hands grabbed into his pockets. The DI watched him widen his eyes in shock and staring into one of his pockets. "A hole." Sherlock whispered.

"What?"

"A hole in my pocket."

"Sherlock, what-"

Sherlock ran away back where he thought he might have lost it.

…

Sherlock sighed relieved when he saw Anderson with it. That idiot might be still trying to crack his password. Idiot.

"Why are you calling me and idiot?" Anderson glared at him.

"Oh, I said it out loud, didn't I?"

Anderson shook his head and tipping away on Sherlock's phone.

"Give it back."

"Say please."

Sherlock glared at him, not liking that attitude from him. "I said, give it back."

"So, Redbeard, huh?" Anderson smiled mockingly at the shocked detective. Sherlock stared at him before jumping him to get his phone back.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NEVER!"

They were fighting for a while when the phone fell out of Anderson's grasp. They both stared at it and Sherlock fell to the floor when the other shoved him away. Anderson fell when Sherlock grabbed him by the ankle.

Both were pulling and shoving at each other and both almost reached it when it was picked up by Donovan. "What are you doing?" She snapped at them both. The men stared at her in surprise (Anderson) and horror (Sherlock).

She looked at the phone. "Watson-App? You really are a freak…" Sherlock stared at her as she smirked and lifted her hand to tip on something.

"Donovan! NO!" Sherlock shouted and the woman looked at him with a mock surprise when she tipped on it. She let the phone fall into her colleague's' hands and laughed while walking back to her desk.

"What did you doWHATDIDYOUDO!?" Sherlock snapped and pulled at Anderson's hands. Anderson watched him paling when he stared at the picture on the phone.

"JOOOOHN!" He screamed as he jumped to his feet and running away.

...

John was cooking some meal when he noticed that the fridge was open lightly and closed it. He walked to his bowl and mixed his eggs again. John hummed a song he remembered and put the bowl back on the table.

"Huh?"

The fridge was lightly open again. John closed it and went to the oven and pulled out the unused pan. "Sherlock must have broken the fridge door again…" he sighed and placed the pan on the cooker, turning it on. He put oil in it and was about to put the mixed eggs in it when something slimy touched his ankle.

"!" John stared shockingly down to his feet, nothing was there. But the fridge door was open again. "What the…" John sighed, walking to the fridge again. "A strange experiment again?"

When he opened the fridge he froze as a violet, slimy tentacle shot out and touched his chin to move up all his face. Wide eyes he stared at those moving and growing tentacles in the fridge. Slowly he took few steps back, watching the tentacles moving closer to him.

He shouted shocked as one slimy thing shot out and moved under his shirt, ripping it open.

"WHAT THE-!" John blushed as he stared at his ripped shirt and back to the tentacles.

John remembered when he was a little boy he was frightened when he found the 'dirty stuff' from Harriet. There was tentacle hentai as well. He was crying by his mother and Harry got one hell of trouble with their parents.

"Karma will get you little brother…" Harriet growled at little John.

_Karma will get you…_John thought, blushing even more and freezing when another tentacle touching his face again and another his now bare chest. He shivered in disgust. When yet another moved up to the frozen doctor and crawled into his waistband of his trousers, John quickly took a heated pan and punched the pervert thing with it.

All tentacles pulled away shortly, enough time for the blond to run from the kitchen. He heard things being thrown around and ran up to his room. With a glance over his shoulder he shouted as the tentacles quickly caught up with him.

"Fuck you HARRIET!" John screamed as he reached his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as the pervert beast crashed against the door. _Shit shit shit!_

John stared around his room in panic. His gun was no solution. Only if…NO! Suicide only in last resort!

John shook his head. He wasn't that desperate…

*SLAM!*

…Was he?

John yelped as he felt the wet thing on his ankle and he stared at his feet to see the tentacle wriggling under the door and up his leg.

The blond shivered and quickly jumped away from the door, cursing loudly as the door burst open. John stared at the window.

…

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted as he reached the Bakerstreet. "JOHN!"

Sherlock stared in shock as he saw John jumping out his room window. Behind him there were those monstrosities that Sally tapped on his phone. Sherlock quickly ran and managed to catch his friend in time.

"Sherlock!?"

"John!"

"**RUN!"** John screamed and Sherlock ran.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU PUT IN OUR FRIDGE!?"

…

Sherlock took care of the monster in the fridge after bringing John to a safer place (the street farther down, John was quiet annoyed when the other people stared at him strangely).

In the end, the tentacles were defeated and the consulting detective completely blushing red from the creatures…ministrations to convince him otherwise it seemed. By the last slap on his butt, Sherlock smashed his foot down on the last tentacle and shoved it into another sack. Mycroft's agents were waiting outside, not able to deal with this thing in the fridge.

Sherlock was able to ignore most of it, maybe that's why it never got further than groping around.

He sighed when the final bag was out of their home. "Damn Anderson…"

Now he definitely had a problem to worry about.


	5. Level 5: Mirror!

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter though XD**

„Ok Sherlock, what is going on?" Greg demanded. Sherlock just shrugged and continued to carry the two large boxes full of old bunch to one corner of the room.

"I think they stood better by the desks," Anderson called after the consulting detective, smiling contently while Donovan on the neighbor desk was finishing her reports while giggling.

Greg watched confused as Sherlock grumbled but without a comment picked up with difficulty the boxes into his arms again and walked back where the boxes stood just minutes ago. "No, they can't stay there, just bring them to the basement, Sherlock," Sally said with a firm voice but Greg saw that smirk on her lips by the time Sherlock just put the heavy boxes down. "But I just took them from the base-", Sherlock started to complain but stopped as Anderson started fiddling with his phone.

"I'm on it!" The man called and quickly left the room with the boxes.

Greg walked over to the two. "What do you have there?"

Anderson just shrugged. "Just my phone, sorry, I put it away now."

The DI just nodded but his confusion did not disappear. "How?"

"How what?" Sally asked oh so over innocently.

"Sherlock is the last person on earth who would do little favors. How did you manage this?"

"We have no idea," Anderson said with a smile and that was it. Sherlock came back, breathing heavily and limp over to them. "The boxes are back where I took them," he sneered. Anderson gave him a look and Greg couldn't believe what he saw. Sherlock gave Anderson and Sally a polite smile, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Wha-what happened to your leg?" Greg stuttered. "Just a minor incident by walking downstairs. Nothing of importance-"

"Why did you trip?" Sally asked with a smirk.

Sherlock gave her a very killing glare. "Like I said it is of no-"

"Just say it, Sherlock. You can share this with us. With ALL of us…" Anderson grinned and Greg didn't like this at all. Anderson shouted over to another police man for a megaphone. The man brought him the gadget and Anderson gave it to Sherlock. Sherlock at first didn't move. Only when Anderson acted as if he was reaching for something, Sherlock grabbed for it and spoke with a monotone voice.

"**Good day to everyone here in the Yard, my name is Sherlock Holmes…"**

He stopped and gave, also never expected by anyone, a pleading look at both Donovan and Anderson. They just smiled at him.

"…**Like…Like you have seen few moments ago…I was doing stupid chores-"**

Sally cleared her throat and Anderson was fiddling with his phone again.

"**I was carrying boxes here and these professionals,"** Sherlock corrected himself and gestured to the two people,** "told me to-I mean asked me to bring them back to the basement, what, if I may say…"**

Sherlock froze as Anderson's phone ringed and the man corrected himself again. **"Not important. Anyway, I brought the boxes to the basement."**

"And what happened?" Donovan asked. Greg saw the other people around them staring at Sherlock. Everyone had an amused look or a look full of schadenfreude while watching the detective. Greg frowned.

"**I…I tripped."**

"And why did you trip?"

Sherlock didn't answer immediately. **"Because…"**

Greg glared at his two colleagues. Why are they doing this? He watched Sherlock a deep breath before say with a very defeated expression,** "…Because I'm stupid…"**

The whole yard was laughing and Greg watched with guilt as the consulting detective slammed the megaphone down on the desk of the laughing Anderson before quickly leaving the room.

The DI glared around the room, took the megaphone and screamed into it directly at Anderson and Donovan. **"FOR PROFESSIONALS THAT WAS KIND OF CHILDISH DON'T YOU THINK!?"**

Everyone grew silent and stared at him.** "NOW BACK TO WORK!"** He yelled which made everyone flinch and hurry back to work. With a warning glare at the both people in front of him, Greg walked back into his office.

…

"Jesus… he is really angry…" Sally giggled as their boss left. Philip huffed and smiled at her. "He just won't see that Sherlock needs someone to hurt his huge ego. That idiot totally deserved it."

"You say it," Sally chuckled, continuing her reports. When they had lunchtime and Greg was out, the woman rolled over with her chair to the man. "So," she said, biting into her apple," What do we do now?"

Philip pulled out the phone and opened Watson-App. "Hmm…how about level 30? I didn't manage it yet. Somehow it just doesn't bring points, you know? MiniJohn just changes his clothes but nothing more…"

"Then give me the phone, maybe I can crack it…"Sally smiled excited and took the phone from the man.

She opened level 30. "Wow, the scenario changed!"

Indeed it did. Somewhere around level 25, MiniJohn didn't just stand on a place with the room as background but the room became a little room where the MiniJohn could walk around. Their current scenario was MiniJohn sitting the living room of Baker Str. and working on his MiniLaptop. "Looks like MiniJohn is writing his MiniBlog," Donovan chuckled.

She tipped few things like the tea cup. The first time MiniJohn made himself tea, afterwards he didn't look at it anymore. "Hmm…okay…" Sally mumbled.

She then tipped the clothes on the floor. MiniJohn looked at it and frowned. Then the figure stood by the clothes picking it up.

_Found… Old Jumper! Want to wear it?_

_Yes._

_No._

Sally and Philip switched glances. "I took yes."

Sally nodded and chose _No._

MiniJohn bowed again, rummaging through the clothes.

_Found… Bunny Ears! Want to wear it?_

_Yes._

_No._

"No," Sally said, making Philip looking at her confused.

_Found… Military Clothes! Want to wear it?_

"What did you say?" Sally asked. Philip shrugged. "I took yes."

"Then no."

MiniJohn bowed again, rummaging through the clothes.

_Found… Sherlock's violet blouse! Want to wear it?_

_Yes._

_No._

"Sherlock's blouse?!" The both switched excited glances.

"YES!"

_You earned…Mirror!_

"What?" Philip asked confused. Sally thought a bit and opened the inventory. They searched for the mirror, curious what that thing should do.

_Mirror. Want to use it?_

_Yes._

_No._

"Obviously, yes," The man spoke and Sally chose _Yes._

Eyes went wide when suddenly a MiniSherlock appeared.

_Sherlock is now available! Costs 2.500 Points!_

"Oh. My. GOD!" Both Philip and Sally shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Greg shouted as he entered the room.

"Uh! Nothing! Just…just the mail Anderson received. It's funny!" Sally quickly said, surprised that their boss is already back.

He sighed relieved. "I'm sorry, just assumed the worst…well, back to work in 10 minutes."

They nodded and watched Greg walking back into his office before Philip whispered excited, "Buy buy buy!"


	6. Level 6: Failed Bonus level

**Thank you to all the followers and ...favers? I don't know how that is called but anyway I'm happy that you like my story so far and I hope I don't disappoint you with this one. Have fun and all ;D**

Sherlock was in a really bad mood. In a REALLY BAD mood…

"…damn Anderson….Donovan….they will pay for this…!" he growled angrily as he entered his flat and cursed again as he tripped by the stairs again. "Damn…" he held on his injured leg while opening the door to the living room.

"Sherlock!" He heard but before he could see his flat mate, John disappeared into the kitchen. "John?"

"J-just a minute!" was shouted from the kitchen. Hmm…John is struggling with something…

Sherlock saw something shiny on the floor beside the couch table. "What's this…?"  
He wobbled towards it, recognized it as a hand mirror and picked it up. He raised an eyebrow and inspected the strange patterns on the handle and back of the object. The consulting detective regretted it right then and there when he turned it around to see his reflection in it.

He felt like a lightning struck him and he let the mirror fall to the ground. He stared in horror as the little object was shining brightly before in front of his eyes the line '_2.500 Points!'_ appeared and then the mirror disappeared into pixels!

"Anderson you idiot…!" Sherlock breathed as he glanced frightened to the kitchen.

…

_Congratulation! You earned… Sherlock Holmes!_

Sally and Philip cheered and changed high fives before continuing the game.

Now they weren't playing from the view of the first narrator anymore which seemed to be Sherlock from the beginning. Now the played character could be seen. The room turned grey and MiniSherlock stood in the front, frowning.

_I had a very bad day…Stupid Anderson…_ the MiniConsultingDetective said. "Well, he is totally in character," Philip huffed and nudged Sally to go on.

_1\. Take the gun and shoot the wall._

_2\. Go into the kitchen and pestering John._

_3\. Asking Detective Inspector for cases._

_4\. Writing blog about 73 consequences of misusing liquid soap._

"That last part so sounds like the freak…" Sally mumbled and smirked at Philip who smirked back.

…

Sherlock felt his feet moving. "John!" He shouted, trying with all his might to hold on something so to prevent the game on going on. But his body moved towards the kitchen. "No Sherlock don't-"

"I have not much time!" Sherlock interrupted, closing his eyes as he grabbed John's seat. He stopped for a moment. His body was his again.

"John! Leave the room-NO! Leave the Street!" He shouted as he suddenly turned around and just managed to grab the corner of the chimney which also worked for the short while. "NOW!"

"What's wrong?" John asked, walking out of the kitchen.

Sherlock stared at him. "You…you wear my blouse…?"

…

_You wear my blouse?_ MiniSherlock asked and blushed lightly. Sally and Philip laughed in excitement as the scene started.

MiniJohn appeared on the other side of the grey back ground, flushed in embarrassment. _I'm…I'm sorry, Sherlock…it's just…it was lying around and…_

…

"I don't know why I did this but I just…I just wanted to try it on…" John mumbled, scratching his neck in awkwardness. "And now the buttons won't open and I'm stuck!"

…

_1\. "You look cute in it."_

_2\. "Should I open it for you?"_

_3\. "I want you here and now!"_

_4\. "I would like you to fuck you with that thing on…"_

"Hmm…many choices, many choices…" Sally hummed.

…

Sherlock couldn't stop himself before the words left his mouth.

"Should I open it for you?"

He watched John blushing. "No, no I think I can handle it."

_Thank goodness!_ He thought but instead he spoke, "I don't care, as long as I can get some of you."

He was sure that his face turned completely red as John stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!"

"John! Just leave before-", Sherlock spoke franticly while he walked calmly towards his flat mate, combed with his right hands through his black curly locks in a sexy way and leaned down and gave John a French kiss without any warnings.

…

There was a picture of Sherlock and John kissing **(AN: Imagine it is drawn by reapersun)** and the two police man and woman started to laugh. "OH MY GOD!" Sally whispered and Philip just covered his mouth with his hands while still laughing.

There was another picture with Sherlock pinning down John on the floor, the violet blouse revealing his firm stomach, and the detective was hovering over him. Below the picture there could be read:

_John: UFF!_

"I can't see this anymore!" Philip laughed and turned away. "It was obvious that they get together but this, I can't see…"

"Don't be a baby-hold on what is happening!?" Sally shouted suddenly as little hearts with points rained down. She started tipping them and collected more points. All the while the pictures changed and lines below the pictures switched from _**Uff! **_to _**Sherlock what are youmphh-!**_and so on.

"Something like a bonus-level?" Philip asked curious, glanced back to the phone. More and more heart fell across the screen and moving faster and faster.

"**What are you professionals doing here?"**

They flinched in shock and stared at Lestrade with megaphone in his hand. Sally threw the phone to her partner who quickly stuffed it away. Then she quickly returned to her place.

"N-nothing, sir," Anderson spoke, turning back to his papers.

"**Obviously. Now back to work like you should have twelve minutes ago"** their boss commanded into the gadget loudly and went back into his office.

Anderson carefully pulled out his phone to end the game and chuckled lightly at the picture.

"What is?" Donovan whispered over curiously. "Looks like you lost that bonus game…" the man chuckled as he showed her the picture of a red blushing MiniSherlock and an awkward looking MiniJohn. "Their fun was quite short," she giggled and both quickly returned to their work as Greg walked out, calling for some other colleague for some documents. Anderson then quickly saved the game, closed it and continued with his work.

…

"John I'm sor-" Sherlock kissed John roughly as he pressed his friend down on the floor. His control over his body was lost and John moaned into is kisses and arched into his chest with his own.

"Sherlock what is going ooonn~!" John moaned loudly as Sherlock's hips bump down in embarrassing fast repeating motion. "John I-" he cursed in his thoughts as he leaned down and bit lightly on John's neck. _FUCK YOU ANDERSON!_

He felt lightheaded. Slowly he managed to pull away from the other but John just wrapped his legs around Sherlock's hips, enjoying all this.

And suddenly, it was over… and in the most embarrassing way for a man possible… and far more embarrassing for a man with an ego, like Sherlock.

John watched him with a light blush. "Sh…Sherlock?"

Now that Sherlock had the control of his body back, he harshly pulled away from John and left the room. "Sherlock! Wait!" John called after him but he ignored it.

When Sherlock locked himself up in his room he looked down at his wet pants. He kicked against his bed angrily before changing his clothes.

John was knocking on his door. "Sherlock? Come on, it's ok."

Sherlock didn't reply, just glaring at his used clothes on the floor.

"You are not the only one who happened to…to finish unexpected soon ok? There are many men out there with the same problem"

The black haired sighed. But no one was controlled by a stupid game he couldn't bring it over it to delete. And now John thought that he has problems with his libido…

_You both will pay for it…_Sherlock thought angrily. But how will he get his phone back?


	7. Level 7: Molly is the best!

**Thank you for your pation, lovely followers and readers! I hope this chapter will take your breath away and gives you much fun!**

Sherlock let himself fall beside John, both panting heavily for breath and staring at the ceiling. John wiped some sweat from his face, chuckling as he looked at Sherlock.

"That was…that was…" he took a deep breath and smiled carefully at the other while taking the blankets to cover his chest, still quiet confused on what had happened just moments ago.

Sherlock just stared at the ceiling, still panting and trying to calm his crazy beating heart.

"…that was brilliant…" John breathed and Sherlock grabbed his hair. "Well," John chuckled, "not like that other time-"

"Please John!" Sherlock groaned which made the blond laugh.

"But really," John turned to his friend," I really want to know what brought this on. Why so sudden?"

Sherlock didn't look at him and hid his face in his hands. _HOW COULD YOU LESTRADE!?_

**...  
**

**...**

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Sherlock screamed as he stormed into the yard. Anderson jumped back when the consulting detective slammed his hands on the desk. "Give it back."

"No," Anderson replied and Sherlock threw himself over the desk to the man.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND NOW GIVE IT BACK!"**

"**NEVER!"**

The men fell to the floor and tumbled around, fighting for the phone which fell few meters away from them. People around them stopped in their tracks and watched them with curiosity as they struggled towards it. Donovan tried to help but quickly was pulled away by Lestrade. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He snapped at them.

The men on the floor stopped and looked up to the DI. "Anderson took my phone and now isn't giving it back!" Sherlock explained as he pinned the other down but still didn't get his phone. It was still too far away.

"He's lying sir!" Anderson replied, trying to kick Sherlock off him," that's my phone from the start and this freak just doesn't want to admit that he lost his!"

"Liar!"

"You mean this phone?" John spoke up and picked up the phone. Sherlock paled. _Nothing will happen when John won't open the game!_ The detective thought.

Lestrade took it away from John and glared down at the two. "You two both have to act more professional. Acting like boys because of this?" He held up the phone. "Well, then I act like a good parent and confiscate it. You get it back when you dealt with your problem."

Anderson and Sherlock glared at each other when Lestrade left. "Do you have the slightest idea what you have done?" Sherlock growled furious. Anderson stared at him frightened as John pulled the black curly haired man up and dragged him out of the building.

"What was all this?" John asked confused and annoyed as they walked back home.

"…"

"Sherlock"

"I just want my phone back."

John stared at him, "And attacking Anderson was your plan to get it back? Sherlock, you would normally have irritated him with some insults of yours and rummaged through his stuff."

Sherlock groaned," I know…" he watched John glancing at him strangely so he quickly added," but I can't deal with the thought of having HIM touching my stuff…"

John made an understanding," oh!" and chuckled. "Well, know he doesn't anymore. Lestrade won't touch your things without respect so you don't have to worry, right?"

Sherlock meanwhile was working out a plan how to break in the Yard, into Lestrade's office and getting his phone without being caught by the cameras.

…

Molly was surprised to be visited today by the morgue. "Detective Inspector? Nice to see you today, but I was just about to leave, was there a body you needed a look at?" She asked and the man chuckled. "No, sorry I didn't want to disturb-"

"Oh no! Don't worry, you don't disturb me…" she said, scratching her neck shyly.

"Then I'm relieved." He chuckled again," but I'm here outside of profession, so you can call me Greg."

"Ok…Greg." Molly giggled.

"Nice to hear Molly" Greg smiled at her," only if you don't mind, I would ask you a favor."

"Of course! What do you need?"

"Sherlock and Anderson had a rough fight today over this," Greg pulled out the phone. Molly blinked surprised," Sherlock's phone?"

The man nodded," correct, but I didn't want to give it to him back so quickly, they really made a scene back at the yard and both have to learn their lesson. But I know that Sherlock wouldn't have any of this and would most likely break into my office as soon as I'm off. So if you're ok with it, could you take care of this?"

Molly looked at the phone carefully and smiled, "ok, I help you."

Greg sighed relieved," Thank you Molly!"

He gave it to her and looked down his watch," Well, now I have to run. I want to surprise my wonderful wife," he grinned at Molly and hugged her. "Thank you again."

When Greg ran out the Morgue, Molly quickly started to tapping on the phone. "Come Sherlock, everyone is using the pet as code….Yes!"

…

Molly was sitting on her couch and enjoying her cup of tea with Lord Snuffles on her lap. The chubby and fluffy cat purred contently as he was petted. Molly felt guilty that she was looking through Sherlock's stuff on the phone but by the thought of the detective and his blogger, she blushed again. "There must be somewhere a proof! A photo? A film?"

She blinked curious as she saw a blinking pinky cloud. "Watson-App?"

She opened it and realized it being a game of some sorts. "Isn't that Bakestreet?" Molly Clicked on 'Continue the game' and chuckled as she saw a MiniSherlock in black robbery outfit and black knitted bonnet. He was standing in front of a grey picture of a bedroom, his bedroom maybe?

_Now is my time! I break into the Yard and into Lestrade's office!_

The woman chuckled, "that so sounded like him"

Molly watched as the room turned into color and MiniSherlock standing there, recently repeating to check his outfit. It's a game after all, the characters won't do much things before the player didn't move on. Molly noticed the door shining strangely and clicked on it. The sound of a lock was heard and MiniSherlock looked over. She giggled at how cute the character looks, walking over to the door and locking it up again before walking back to his mirror. Then he repeated his check up again.

The woman cuddled her cat closer and opened the menu. There the two figures could be seen, MiniSherlock and MiniJohn. The red head awed at their cuteness. MiniSherlock had soft light shining around him, maybe because it's in his perspective now? Molly tapped on MiniJohn and then she saw the character cooking in the kitchen. "How cuuuuute!"

But soon enough, Molly noticed that this seemed to be a puzzle. By clicking some items in the room (like a bowl of bananas) the scene changes (a banana peel lies on the floor and confused MiniJohn throws it away).

After a while of trying and thinking, she managed to open the fridge where a black bottle was blinking. When she tapped on it, an information box popped up.

_The I-don't-know-yet-what-it-does-potion! Sherlock was mixing up some chemicals and obtained this potion. The detective doesn't know yet what it does._

_Tipp: What happens when it's in your cup?_

Hmm…Molly watched MiniJohn closing the fridge, still confused. When he was back on his place, mixing the salat, Molly quickly made her move. She opened the cupboard and clicked on a cup which then stood beside the fridge on the counter. She frowned when MiniJohn turned around and closed the cupboard after he placed the cup back and went back to the pot of soup.

She thought for a while and grinned. Molly opened the cupboard, took out the cup and closed the cupboard again. MiniJohn turned around and a thinking bubble appeared with a question mark before he turned back to the cooking.

Then she opened the fridge and clicked the potion. She grinned excited as it poured into the cup and stood beside the cup. She clicked it and it placed itself back in the fridge and she closed it. MiniJohn didn't take notice of it. Molly changed the perspective back to MiniSherlock.

MiniSherlock was walked to the window and Molly clicked it shut just in time.

…

Sherlock frowned as the window didn't open. He tried few times more after trying the lock. Damn, then he had to use the front door now. Sherlock sighed and sneaked out of his room, hearing the cooking sounds of his flat mate.

…

Molly had the look on the living room now with Sherlock in the hall and John in the kitchen. She quickly clicked on the banana bowl again.

…

Sherlock screamed as he fell down the stairs. Uff! Ouch! SHIT! He finally landed by the front door, lying on his back, looking up the ceiling while his legs were still on the last few steps. He saw Mrs. Hudson running towards him, kneeling down. "Oh Sherlock, what happened to you?"

The injured man would have snapped something back if it wasn't for the banana peel on his shoe.

"The game is on…"

"Oh no, not this again," the lady sighed disappointed.

"What happened?!" John shouted from upstairs.

"Sherlock fell down the stairs!" Mrs. Hudson replied and before they knew, John was by his side. "Sherlock! Were you thinking again while using the stairs?"

Sherlock threw him a glare, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just hold on, I help you up the stairs"

…

Molly chuckled as she watched MiniJohn and MiniSherlock were in the kitchen again, bickering like married couple. Both had those speech bubbles with exclamation marks in it. She then clicked the cup she prepared. MiniSherlock moved his attention on it.

…

Sherlock noticed the cup standing there. John was pulled the pot off the stove and was cutting the bread when Sherlock sneaked over the cup and sniffed at it. It was sweet…

_NO!_ he thought and tried to pull away. _NO! It's part of the game!_ With his other hand, Sherlock pushed his hand with the cup away.

…

_Hmm…it's smells sweet. Should I drink it?_

_1\. Drink it._

_2\. Pouring it into the sink._

_3\. Ask John to drink it._

_4\. Do nothing._

"I didn't came all the way to just stop there, did I?" Molly smiled and kissed Lord Snuffles on his head before choosing 1.

…

Sherlock gagged as the cup found his mouth and he started to drink it.

…

_MiniSherlock is under the influence of his potion! He is very aroused…_

MiniSherlock stood like drunk and flushed red. He's glancing over to John.

_What now?_

_ another sip._

_2\. Hugging John from behind._

_3\. Slapping John on his cute butt._

_4\. Telling John a lewd compliment._

…

John shouted surprised when Sherlock slapped his butt. "SHERLOCK! WHAT THE BLOODY-"

"Ya hav' a nice behind…" Sherlock slurred an pinned John to the table with his hands on each side. "An' I woul' really really…really like ta thrus' in ya if ya know wha' I mean…" Sherlock giggled while John flushed completely red.

"Sherlock, are you drunk?"

"Of couuuuuuurs…" Sherlock smiled wide and leaned down, blowing softly into John's ear.

John closed his eyes, feeling the heat moving down and placing his hands on the other's chest to push him away. "No…don't…" Sherlock whined and nipped his neck.

John moaned and found himself on the table while Sherlock climbed on top.

…

Lord Snuffles fled from the room as Molly squeals loudly. Suddenly many hearts came raining down. "A bonus level, I see…" so she started to chase the little running hearts down till a very small and a very fast heart came shooting up. But Molly caught it and cheered as she leveled up and received 20.000 points with a MiniComic. It was them in the scene, just in comic style **(AN: Imagine it is drawn by reapersun)**.

"Molly, you are the best in bonus levels," Molly told herself proudly.

**...**

**...**

"So, Sherlock, why so sudden?" John asked.

"Uhh…"

_DAMN YOU LESTRADE!_


End file.
